Various devices have been developed to hold clothing together. Of these, zippers have proven to be very popular. Zippers have been placed on hundreds are articles including boots, bags, coats, and dresses. Sometimes, however, these zippers are placed in areas that make them difficult to operate, such as the back of a dress.
Given the limited mobility of the human shoulder, closing a zipper on the back of a dress or shirt often requires help from an additional person. Compounding the problem is that zippers use many different pull tabs that can be flat, round, short, long, narrow, or fat. It is desirable to have a zipper pull aid that can hold a variety of different zipper pull tabs and allow a user to pull the zipper closed without having to reach the actual pull tab with fingers. There are a number of different zipper assist devices on the market, but almost all engage the zipper pull by a small hole that is present in many zipper pulls. The prior art zipper assist devices thus have a small hook or pin that is placed through the small hole in the zipper pull. However, some zippers are very small and have no hole in the pull tab, requiring the pull tab to be grasped by the fingers and closed or opened by moving the zipper slider up and down by the fingers.